


hanging by a moment

by gabstar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, tfw all your friends know you're gay, the tiniest hints of kuroken and kagehina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabstar/pseuds/gabstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Bokuto and Akaashi are meant to be together. It's just a matter of finding the right moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hanging by a moment

“This is exhausting,” Konoha says, hand on his cheek. He watches as his captain fumbles, barely able to speak as Akaashi walks by. Bokuto drops the volleyball he's been holding and both him and Akaashi crouch to retrieve it. Their hands brush and they leap apart like they've been electrocuted. 

“Are they just dumb? We can’t be the only ones seeing this,” Sarukui says. Akaashi gives Bokuto a curt nod, and then quickly walks away with reddening cheeks. Bokuto’s forehead plops onto the volleyball, defeated.

“Let them take it at their own pace,” Komi lectures. “I’m sure they’ll get it.”

Akaashi and Bokuto look firmly away from each other, both pink and breathless, and Komi sighs.

“You know, _eventually_.”

 

* * *

  


“Can’t I just tell them?” Kuroo whines.

Akaashi has Bokuto’s hand in his lap as he bandages Bokuto’s fingers. Bokuto stares at Akaashi with such open adoration Kuroo thinks he’s going to be sick.

Kenma flicks his ear and Kuroo flinches. “Absolutely not.”

“But.” Kuroo gestures, long arms flailing like it will prove his point. “ _Look_ at them.”

Akaashi’s fingers linger in the center of Bokuto’s palm. Bokuto’s hand twitches to close around Akaashi’s, but he draws back. They shift away from each other.

Kuroo tugs on his hair, agonized.

“Are you seeing this?” Kuroo asks.

“They’ll get there when they get there,” Kenma says firmly. “Stop trying to meddle in other people’s business, Kuro.”

Akaashi’s gaze is soft as he follows Bokuto onto the court, longing. Kuroo’s shoulders slump.

“It’s going to be the death of me,” Kuroo swears. “Just you watch, Kenma.”

"Watching," Kenma says dryly, as he pointedly does _not_ watch and returns to his DS. 

 

 

* * *

  


 

“Hey, hey Lev,” Hinata whispers. Lev lumbers over and leans as Hinata whispers to him through the net. “Do you think Bokuto-senpai and Akaashi-senpai are acting weird?”

Lev frowns. “What do you mean?”

Hinata shrinks a little as he shrugs. “I mean--”

“Bokuto-san, your receives are slipping,” Akaashi says, taking Bokuto’s wrist. “Keep your wrists flat.”

Akaashi positions him and Bokuto looks like he’s suddenly gotten a severe sunburn for how pink he’s getting.

“Ah--Thanks, Akaashi,” Bokuto says, squirming a little under his touch.

“Don’t get sloppy on me, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says and Bokuto grins.

“Never,” Bokuto says it like a promise. 

There’s a moment, where Akaashi and Bokuto’s gazes lock together. Akaashi’s hand on Bokuto’s hand and Bokuto’s lips still parted.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto says again, shoulders relaxing.

“Did you need something?” Akaashi asks, voice hushed.

Bokuto lurches in surprise, like he's only just noticed the intimacy. He breaks the moment and Akaashi’s hold on his wrist. “What? Oh. No. Just. Um, just saying your name. Akaashi.”

Hinata swears Akaashi almost smiles. “Bokuto-san.”

And like nothing's happened, they're back to playing volleyball. 

“I mean that was kind of weird, right?” Hinata tries, tilting his head to the side as he looks to Lev again. Lev puckers his lips in thought.

“Nope! I don't see it," Lev concludes loudly, putting his hands on his hips. "They seem pretty normal to me!”

"Really?" Hinata asks, watching as Akaashi and Bokuto share a water bottle. Akaashi's own had run out. 

Lev shrugs. “Maybe it’s just one of those weird spiker-setter things."

Hinata blinks. “Spiker-setter thing?”

“Yeah! Like when a spiker and setter are super close and they get all weird around each other like--” Lev snaps his fingers, trying to think of how to phrase it then gives up. “You know what I mean?”

Hinata tries to imagine Kageyma touching his wrists and mouthing his name with reverence. It makes his mouth prickle uncomfortably.

“I don’t think so,” Hinata says, frowning at the volleyball in his hands.

Lev shrugs again. “Ah. Well, Kenma-san and Kuroo-san do it all the time.”

 

 

* * *

  
  


“Hey, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says, nudging him with his elbow. “Tell me something.”

“Mm?”

It’s late, practice had run long and the sun sinks behind them. The sidewalks are stained in oranges, yellows, and pinks. Bokuto was just thinking how lovely Akaashi looks in the colors of sunset when Akaashi spoke.

“When you were talking to Tsukishima the other day,” Akaashi says. “You said you had a moment. A moment that made you really, really love volleyball.”

Their pace slows. Akaashi’s mouth squirms like he's trying to feel for just the right words to say. Bokuto blinks at him, waiting.

“What… what was that moment?”

Bokuto's throat tightens, but he grins. “You don’t know?”

Akaashi looks away, pink and annoyed. “I have a guess.”

Does Akaashi know how cute he is when he's pouting? Bokuto wants to kiss him so badly it aches.

“Your guesses are usually pretty good, Akaashi,” Bokuto says.

“Usually,” Akaashi says. He’s still looking at Bokuto, asking.

Bokuto wants to tell him. Bokuto wants to tell him all the moments that made him love volleyball again: the moment a scrawny, serious-looking first year hung back after practice so Bokuto could practice his cross-spikes, the first time Akaashi played in an official match and Bokuto couldn’t stop smiling. Nationals that ended in rushed “you’re amazings” and hugs that lasted far too long and made Bokuto’s whole body sing with it’s rightness.  

Bokuto laughs, suddenly embarrassed at the swelling feeling in his chest. “Well there are lots of moments, really.”

Akaashi’s peeking at him and it sends a rush of heat to Bokuto’s cheeks. “Like what?”

“Well,” Bokuto starts. How does he say this without sounding like a total sap? “Um. I don’t know. Lots of just--” Akaashi’s wildly excited expression flashes in his mind's eye. “--moments.”

“Moments,” Akaashi repeats, voice thoughtful.

Bokuto grins shakily, trying to ease the tension. “Yeah, we have a lot of good ones, don’t we?”

“Yeah.” When had they come to a stop? Akaashi’s staring at him, something unreadable in his eyes. “Great ones.”

Bokuto swallows. “The best.”

It’s hard to look at Akaashi like this, focused in the quiet of oncoming night. Bokuto fights tooth and nail for Akaashi’s attention, but now that he has it all unflinchingly in on him, it’s near overwhelming. Bokuto’s amazed he’s not trembling.

“Let’s have more of those,” Akaashi says. “Best moments.”

“Yeah,” Bokuto agrees. “Let’s do that forever.”  

“Okay,” Akaashi says. “Okay.”

Akaashi’s then tugging on his jacket. He's cupping a hand behind Bokuto's jaw, and then he’s kissing him. Bokuto does tremble now. In his knees, his stomach, his chest. Bokuto lets out a sigh and it shakes against Akaashi’s mouth.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto says wonderingly. “ _Akaashi_.”

Bokuto wraps his arms around his middle and lifts. Akaashi gasps.

“Bokuto-san, _really_?” Akaashi asks.

Bokuto’s giggling as they go back to kissing. Akaashi’s fingers curl in the roots of his hair, feet dangling as he pops on foot in the air. Bokuto only spins him around twice before they break apart but Bokuto still feels dizzy. Akaashi rests his forehead on Bokuto’s, smiling.

“Good moment?” he asks.

“Great moment,” Bokuto corrects. “Fantastic moment, excellent moment, amazing moment--”

Akaashi shuts him up with another kiss and Bokuto thinks it’s a _perfect_ moment.

**Author's Note:**

> someone save me from owl hell
> 
> ((hmu at cutiekeiji on tumblr!!)


End file.
